My Baby Dragon
by Fiona12690
Summary: Draco is 2 years old and still won't talk and Narcissa is worried that it has to do with Lucius not being around. So what does she do? She leaves for a vacation and Draco with Lucius.
1. A child with silver eyes

**My Baby Dragon**

Summary: Draco is 2 years old and still won't talk and Narcissa is worried that it has to do with Lucius not being around. So what does she do? She leaves for a vacation and Draco with Lucius.

Chapter 1: A child with silver eyes.

Narcissa Malfoy didn't know why her baby son wasn't talking. He was two years old and all he would do is give you the same look with those expressive eyes holding his stuffed dragon. He was suppose to be talking already, kids that were his age where already throwing temper tantrums and screaming the word no to their parents like spoiled children.

She watched as her son played with his dragon on the floor quietly. She saw him smile in glee and looked up too. It was her husband and father to the small boy on the floor. Narcissa picked the child up and brought him over to see his father.

" Lucius, your home! Good day at the ministry?" She asked as Draco watched his father get closer to them. Draco put his arms out for his father to take him, but Lucius ignored him.

" Splended as usual, Fudge just gave me more freedom within the ministry by promoting me again." Lucius boasted to his wife as Draco tried to reach for his father, but was still being ignored. Narcissa saw this and heard a small wimpering sound from Draco's throat as he put his arms down.

" Just wonderful darling, isn't that right Draco. Aren't we proud of your father?" Narcissa smiled at the child as Lucius finally looked at the small child in his wifes arms. Draco was looking up at his father with happiness in his eyes until Lucius sneered at him and walked out of the room.

Narcissa watched her husband leave them behind. It was like he hated Draco for some reason. Lucius never wanted time with their child, he had been happy when he heard Draco was conceived and born. After his birth had been a different story, not even paying attention to their baby acting like he didn't exist.

She remembered one night she questioned Lucius about why he was acting that way towards Draco and all he could say was it was his eyes. She asked what he meant, but he never explained. Narcissa knew what she had to do. She looked down at the sniffling child and brushed his tears away. " Don't worry dragon mother is going to make it alright, you'll see."

That night she put Draco to sleep and she went to her bedroom. She glanced at her sleeping husband and she pulled out a medium sized bag. She had prepared earlier after dinner when Lucius was in his study, she was going to go on a vacation while Lucius took care of Draco. She had prepared a note to have one of the house elfs give it to him the next morning when he had awoke. She could only hope it would bring the father and son together.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Lucius awoke around 8:48am the next morning to the sound of a house elf poping into the room.

" Master... Mistress asked that I give you this at this time." The house elf stated before disapperating as Lucius waved his hand. He sat up and read the message.

_**Lucius,**_

_**Gone to Hiasle's for the weekend, take care of Draco for me.**_

_**- Narcissa**_

Lucius stared at the letter shocked, his wife did not tell him of her leave for the weekend. Now he had to... Lucius heard a shuffling sound as someone got into bed next to him. Lucius looked and saw Draco with his silver eyes looking at him in wonder and curiosity holding onto his stuffed Dragon.

" What are you looking at?"

Note: Ok this was worth a shot so review and tell me what you think. If you wanna flame me it all will go to my teachers butt so she can finally get off her butt and teach us something. Short but will get longer I promise.

-Fiona12690


	2. Not Draco's Morning

**My Baby Dragon**

Summary: Draco is 2 years old and still won't talk and Narcissa is worried that it has to do with Lucius not being around. So what does she do? She leaves for a vacation and Draco with Lucius.

Chapter 2: Not Draco's Morning

Lucius sat there watching his son playing with his stuff toy on the bed next to him. He heard a small growling sound coming from the childs stomach. Draco looked at his father and tilted his head to the side.

" What?" Draco gave him a look which said ' Are you stupid, I'm hungry!' and Draco's stomach gave another protest of not having food in it. " Call a house elf..." Another look was given from Draco and he got off the bed as Lucius laid back down. If his daddy wouldn't give him food he would get it himself.

Draco left the room and walked on his way to the kitchen, but came across a bit of a dilema, the stairs. He wasn't allowed to go down them by himself, but if he wasn't food he was going to do it. One step at a time he journeyed down them and made it to the kitchen. He pushed the door open, then walked in and saw house elfs looking at him and a hyper one came up to him.

" Is young master wanting breakfast?" The house elf questioned and Draco nodded, finally someone understood what he wanted. With a snap of the elfs fingers Draco was in a high chair with food in front of him. " Now eat all of it young master so you can grow big and strong." With that the house elf disappeared and Draco looked down at the food in front of him in question. This was nothing like what his mother ever gave him. His tray was filled with fluffy eggs, sausages and toast, along with a glass of orange juice.

Draco started eating the eggs with his fingers hungrily and took a bite out of the sausage, a bit too much for his little mouth never noticing Lucius coming into the dining area. Draco was in shock, the sausage didn't go down his throat. It was stuck in there and it hurt. He looked around for someone to help him and he saw his daddy. He tried to get his attention, but he wasn't looking at him. Draco tried to breathe, but only a gagging sound was made, his eyes watering tears flowing down his face.

A bluish tint had began to form in his little lips as he desperately tried to get his daddy's attention. Draco tried to breathe again and the gagging sound was heard once more, loud enough to catch Lucius' attention as Draco's eyes closed and he was slowly falling forward in his food.

" Draco...Draco?" When the child didn't respond to his fathers ever growing loud voice Lucius, pulled his son out of the seat and up from his food. He turned his son to see Draco's face ashen and lips clearly blue now.

In slight panic Lucius pulled his wand out and said, " Estrazione." It didn't work, Lucius tried again more fierce it still didn't work and Draco was still unresponsive. Lucius threw his wand down and put his fingers down his sons throat. He felt something there, he moved his fingers in the childs mouth trying to grab at it, when he did he was able to pull it out.

Lucius put his ear to his sons mouth, to intake of breath or coughing. Lucius remember what he learned in school when they had to take that mandatory CPR class at hogwarts. He rubbed Draco's chest (over the breastbone) to see if there is any level of response. There was none, Lucius opened his mouth took a deep breath and pinched Draco's nose together and forced air into his sons lungs. Lucius stopped to check if he was breathing on his own. Draco still wasn't so Lucius placed his hands on his sons chest and did a few chest compressions and then went back to forcing air into his little lungs.

Finally Draco sucked in a breath, then coughed, then another hard breath.

" Thats it son breath for me, thats right, it's ok." Lucius rubbed circles into his sons back as Draco's breathing was almost back to normal and some color returned to his face. Still a small tint of blue left on his sons lips, but the color was returning yes. Draco turned to his father and opened his eyes as silver looked into blue, Lucius called for a house elf and told her to look after Draco for a while.

Draco let out a strangled cry as his father left him, he wanted the comfort to return. He wanted his daddy to tell him it would be alright once more and hold him close.

" Daddy..." Draco cried out as Lucius stopped in his tracks at the door to his study. He must have been dreaming, but no he heard it again. " Daddy...come back! " The crying just intensified as Draco cried out and Lucius moved into his study. " Daddy!" When his daddy didn't come back Draco crawled into a corner and continued to cry.

Note: Poor Draco... now how was that? Did you like that? HUHUHUHUHUH did ya? Leave me some good reviews if you want me to continue!

**Estrazione**: means **Extraction** in italian since my translator doesn't have english to latin so forgive me and hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Not Draco's Afternoon

**My Baby Dragon**

Summary: Draco is 2 years old and still won't talk and Narcissa is worried that it has to do with Lucius not being around. So what does she do? She leaves for a vacation and Draco with Lucius.

Chapter 3: Not Draco's Afternoon

Draco awoke with a feeling of being completely alone. His corner was cold as was the marble floor his delicate body laid upon. His daddy had left him and he couldn't remember where he went. He stood up, he knew he went though one of these doors. He just didn't know which. He was going to have to choose and he hoped he didn't get it wrong. He went to the door closest to him and turned the knob only to get pulled into the darkness.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Lucius just sat in his study. He looked like he was waiting for something, like he knew something or someone was coming. He couldn't care even when the fire blazed and a gloomy man stepped out.

" Lucius?" The man questioned after two minutes of being ignored. Lucius finally looked up at the person to see his greatest friend, Severus Snape.

" Severus, what are you doing here?"

Severus looked at his friend infront of him. He looked in thought when he stepped though the fire. Now Lucius was staring at him in confusion oblivious to why he was here.

" I told Narcissa, I would be coming by to spend time with my godson. Obviously she did not inform you at all." Severus sighed as he sat down across his friend in the opposite chair.

" Narcissa has gone to Hiasles for the weekend. No she did not mention you were to visit." Lucius muttered to his friend, quietly.

" What of Draco where is the child?" Severus asked as Lucius turned away. " Lucius?"

" This morning there was an accident..." Lucius started as Severus jumped up from his seat about to demand where his godson was when Lucius demanded he sit back down.

" Where is he?" Severus questioned softly anyways. Lucius looked down at his hands this time and Severus followed his gaze. Teeth marks were pierced into the blondes knuckles. " What happened?"

Lucius spoke in a small voice as he looked into his friends eyes. " I did not know what he wanted this morning. According to Narcissa he is still mute. I heard his stomach growl and told him to call a house elf. I'm still half asleep, but I heard him leave the room. I got up moments later, got dressed and went down the stairs. I went straight to the end to the dining area and never noticed him. I thought I heard a sound, then it was louder the next time. Sev... I turned around and he was about face first into his food and he was choking. I grabbed him out of the chair and his food. I used the extraction spell twice and it did not work. He was now already blue in the face and ashen."

" Lucius where is he..." Lucius cut him off once more not paying attention to his friend.

" Severus he was dead, my son was dead. He died for minutes, I panicked but remembered the CPR class we had to take. I held him to me after I got him to breathe again, but then he looked at me with those eyes and I told the house elf to watch him. I left and I heard my son calling to me, he pleaded to me, ' Daddy! Come back, Daddy!' but I did not. I've left him in the dining hall and stayed here." Lucius concluded and Severus was already looking in the dining room.

" Lucius, he isn't here!" Severus bellowed as Lucius came from his study and called for the house elf.

" Tibus, where is Draco?" Tibus looked scared trying to make up an excuse. Lucius growled he was about to strike the house elf with his cane when Severus turned to him.

" Lucius... has this door been open this whole time?"

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Draco was pulled into the dark room by something around his foot. It continued to grab at him with it's many tenticle like vines. He struggled free as he tried to make a run for it back towards the light of the door. The vines were back and grabbed around his middle and pulled him to the middle of a plant like thing. They wove and squeezed around him and he did the only thing he could do. He screamed for his father, hoping he would answer.

" DADDY!" Draco was in so much pain as it squeezed him harder a metallic taste in his mouth.

Draco heard two voices calling for him and heard, " Lumos, Lucius oh my god."

" Lumos Solem!" Lucius bellowed aloud as the plant otherwise known as Devil's Snare shrank away from the light and loosened around Draco and finally letting go of him.

Lucius saw his son looking at him with bruises on his arms and legs, hair messed and blood falling out of his petite mouth. His eyes were open and looking at him pain evident in his silver eyes, his lips moving to form words. " Daddy " was all Draco said before he passed out.

Note: Now how was that chapter? Sorry I know I promised a chapter on saturday to a few of you but I forgot. I will update really soon. Tell me how you loved it!

-Fiona12690


	4. Nightmare

**My Baby Dragon**

Summary: Draco is 2 years old and still won't talk and Narcissa is worried that it has to do with Lucius not being around. So what does she do? She leaves for a vacation and Draco with Lucius.

A/N: There is one more chapter left after this.

Chapter 4: Nightmare

" What are you waiting for Lucius, grab him!" Severus demanded, bringing Lucius back to the real world. Lucius carefully picked his son up and they left the room as quick as they could.

" Put him on the table!" Severus bellowed to him as he went to the fire to summon a healer. Lucius watched his sons chest rise and fall in pain. He had basically handed his son to death all because of his eyes.

" Lucius move aside." Severus uttered as Mediwitch Regisma stepped from behind Severus. He moved and was pushed from the room as they worked on Draco. Lucius did not see them for another hour or so.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Lucius looked up once the door opened. He stood and the healer scowled at him.

" The young one is awake." Regisma stated firmly and stood in his way when he tried to get to his son. "This child should be taken from you! Out of all my years as a mediwitch never have I seen anything like this. This home is no place for a child and you are no father for the angel that was given to you. He told me what happened and I should have flooed the ministry the second he finished and was about to when he looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. Begging me he said, ' Daddy didn't know this would happen, I didn't tell him.' I asked him why he would say that. He didn't answer me, but that man in there filled me in that, that child has Seer blood in him. You'll have to ask him for the answer."

She stepped aside and looked at the broken child once more and grabbed Lucius' wrist and muttered, " Your son has been given a gift. He's more important than blood remember that." Lucius finally saw his broken baby boy and watched as Severus put healing salve on some of the cuts and bruises when the snare had held him. When his son noticed him he saw the silver eyes brighten and his body try to get to him.

" Daddy!" Draco even in this condition tried to get to him, the sight made tears come to his eyes. It was obvious now what he had done, what Narcissa had been trying to tell him.

Lucius ran to his sons side so he didn't injure himself further. Severus continued to rub the salve into the childs skin, but the childs silver eyes were looking in his and this time Lucius didn't look away. He saw his son smile at him as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

Lucius ask Severus if it was alright to move him comfortable and Severus nodded once he finished. Lucius carefully picked his son up and gazed down at the tired two year old in his arms and they went to his own room he shared with his wife. He set Draco down and laid down next to him, watching as his son fought sleep. He realized how small his little child was, Draco wasn't old enoght to take care of himself and would need his father to protect him. As Lucius continued to watch his son trying to stay awake and sleep about to claim him as well he asked his son. " Why didn't you tell me what you saw?" In a small voice his son told him.

" Because Daddy... this is your nightmare."

A/N: Hey everyone how was this for an update? The epilogue next! Hope you've enjoyed this update and please review. Also read some of my other Harry Potter stories if you liked this one.

-Fiona12690


	5. Just A Dream

**My Baby Dragon**

**Summary: **Draco is 2 years old and still won't talk and Narcissa is worried that it has to do with Lucius not being around. So what does she do? She leaves for a vacation and Draco with Lucius.

**A/N: **I'm back finally to finish this story after many of years. I just hope that you like it. It's short and sweet.

**Chapter 5:** Just A Dream

Lucius looked around him; everything was blurred and blacken-edged. His vision was darkening more and more as the moments ticked by. What was wrong with him? Was he dying? All he could do was listen to the panicked voice of his sick son calling out to him.

**-MBD-**

Lucius' body lerched up in his bed. The light streamed in from the window. _It must be morning... Draco!_ With that thought he leaped from the bed and raced towards his son's quarters. He threw the door open and saw the only thing that made his heart-rate slow back to normal, his little son sleeping peacefully on his bed all snuggled up in his pillows. There was no evidence of an hurts or pains upon the small childs body as Lucius made his way over to Draco's bed.

Lucius sighed aloud, sitting down on the childs' bed. _It was just a ridiculous dream. Just a dream. It never happened, none of it ever happened. _He bent down, giving his son a kiss on his forehead. "Never doubt that I love you, Draco. Ever." Lucius whispered quietly in his son's ear.

The small boy groaned, waking up. " Daddy, ok?"

" Yes, Draco everything is alright now. It was just a dream, just a horrible dream."

**END**

**A/N: Ok that's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
